Forum:Zaira Harris
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Zaira Daisy Harris Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Arcus Godly Parent Choice 2: Aquilon Godly Parent Choice 3: Juventas Cohort Choice 1: 4 Cohort Choice 2: '''3 ---- '''Appearance: Zaira has a sweet, innocent looking personality to her. She has curly blonde hair that reaches her elbows and white flawless skin, she is thin and stands to about 5'7. She usually wears loose long sleeve t-shirts or blouses with different colored jeans and shoes. Personality: Zaira has a sweet personality an likes to help people whenever she can, she doesn't get mad easliy and is the person that usually stops fights. She likes to hang out with her friends and have a good time, she doesn't usually fight back an just walks away. She hates it when people insult her and or her friends and will stand up for herself in the insults get too bad. History: Zaira was born to Lacy (Writing this as if her godly parent is a guy) who was a world famous gymnast, her mother was very famous and very popular throughout the world. When Zaira was born, that just made her mother even more ''popular than she was. But her mother was already married, and her mother never told anyone about the affair she had. Everyone thought that Lacy and James (her step-father) were the perfect couple and that having a daughter just bonded them. Even Zaira thought that James was her real father, but she didn't act anything like him and didn't even ''look ''like him. It was like she was adopted or something. Soon the press started to piece it together that her mother must of had an affair, and that was the fall of her mothers caree. Everything went down hill from there and just kept getting worse, soon her mother had to move to Russia to escape everything and start a new life with her little 6 year old Daughter. When Zaira was 8, she was in a freak accident. She had been hit by a car that was going super fast an had run the stop sign and plowed into Zaira in the crosswalk, Zaira had lost her right arm, her right eye and left leg and was in a state of death or life. The scale mostly leaning on the death part than life. With all her mothers savings and everything she had, she used the money to give Zaira a replacement metal arm and leg and a bionic eye so she would be able to live and walk and do normal things. Luckily, the operation was a success and Zaira lived. When she was 10 her mother finally told her the truth about how she was a demigod and how her and her father met, he had told Lacy that he was a god and to protect Zaira. But she didn't believe him, and now everything was making sense to her. She told Zaira that the car should've killed her, but it didn't because of her demigod abilites. Her mother sent Zaira off to Camp Jupiter to protect her the best she could, she didn't think the Human world was safe for Zaira anymore after what happened to her with the car. Ever since then Zaira's been at Camp Jupiter, living her life and growing up. Every now and then leaving to go on trips with her mom. Zaira has never told anyone or shown them her arm or leg. She had no problem hiding her eye because it looks like a normal human one. She tries to keep them hidden by never wearing short sleeve shirts and always wearing gloves and boots with jeans. '''Weapons:' ---- Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day''' :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 02:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed